Hitting Rockbottom
This is the last case of Diorite Mines and the 8th case of Conclave City. Plot You arrive at the scene of the distress call only to find Manny's body crushed with a pile of rocks. Dominic regrets arriving too late and thus begins the investigation.You had to suspect Callan and Molly due to their ties with the victim.Midway the investigation,you are partnered with Travis due to his knowledge on MineTech The killer turned out to be Harrison Gelleti,the archaeologist.He openly admits his crimes as Manny betrayed SOMBRA and he was going to reveal the mining operations.Harrison was shipped to court where he is sent to life in jail. After Harrison's arrest,you also arrest Donathan and Callan due to their part in the mining operation.With Patricia, you unearth a blueprint for a doomsday device.Nicholas deduces that SOMBRA is going to the Time Village through enigmatic scribbles.And so the CCPD and Molly head to Time Village to find the final pieces of SOMBRA's plan. Victim *Manny Carter(found dead crushed with rocks) Weapon *Rocks Killer *Not yet caught Suspects Molly Wood Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect wears Tike Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Callan Horwitz Profile: *The suspect wears Tike *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect knows mechanics Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Aiza Evans Profile *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect wears Tike Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Donathan Brick Profile *The suspect wears Tike *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect drinks tea Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Harrison Gelleti Profile *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect knows mechanics *The suspect wears Tike Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain *The suspect wears a scarf Killer Profile *The killer knows mechanics *The killer drinks tea *The killer wears Tike *The killer has a mud stain *The killer wears a scarf Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Earthquake Site(Victim identified:Manny Carter;Murder Weapon Registered:Rocks;Clues:Victim's Body,Pressure Plate,Broken Pieces) *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00;Trait:Killer drink tea) *Analyze Pressure Plate(5:00:00;New Evidence:Footprint;Trait:Killer knows mechanics) *Examine Footprint(Trait:Killer wears Tike) *Examine Broken Pieces(Result:Lucky Charm) *Analyze Lucky Charm(1:00:00) *Ask Molly about her presence in the crime scene(Prerequisite:Lucky Charm analyzed) *Investigate Deep Woods(Prerequiste:Play Earthquake Site as a task;Clues:Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter *Ask Callan about his letter to the victim(Prerequisite:Letter to Manny unraveled) *Next Chapter(No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Slums(Available after unlocking Chapter 2;Clues:Hiking Bag,Locked Tablet) *Examine Hiking Bag(Result:Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper(Result:Message unraveled) *Ask Aiza about the victim's message to her(Prerequisite:Message unraveled;Trait:Aiza knows mechanics) *Examine Locked Tablet *Analyze Tablet(6:00:00) *Ask Donathan about his death threats to the victim(Prerequisite:Tablet analyzed;Trait:Donathan wears Tike and knows mechanics) *Examine Seismograph(All tasks done;Result:Seismic Readings) *Analyze Seismic Reading(2:00:00) *Investigate Epicenter(Prerequisite:Seismic Reading analyzed;Clues:Shovel,Bloody Dagger) *Examine Shovel(Result:Dirt Sample) *Analyze Dirt Sample(5:00:00) *Investigate Deepwoods(Prerequisite:Dirt Sample analyzed;Clues:Stained Hankerchief) *Examine Stained Hankerchief(Result:Liquid) *Analyze Liquid(8:00:00;Trait:Killer has a mud stain) *Examine Bloody Dagger(Result:Blood) *Analyze Blood(2:00:00) *Ask Harrison about the red liquid(Prerequisite:Blood Analyzed;Trait:Harrison drinks tea and knows mechanics) *Next Chapter(No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Derelict Rooftop(Available after unlocking Chapter 3;Clues:Broken Pieces,Faded Note) *Examine Broken Pieces(Result:Keepsake inraveled) *Ask Molly about her gift to the victim(Prerequisite:Keepsake unraveled;Trait:Molly knows mechanics and drinks tea) *Examine Faded Note(Result:Mysterious Message unraveled) *Analyze Mysterious Message(5:00:00) *Ask Harrison about his favors(Prerequisite:Mysterious Message analyzed;Trait:Molly and Harrison wears Tike) *See why Aiza needs you(New Clue:Torn Paper;Trait:Aiza wears Tike and drinks tea) *Examine Torn Paper(Result:Letter from SOMBRA) *Analyze Letter(5:00:00) *Ask Donathan about his letter(Prerequisite:Letter analyzed;Trait:Donathan drinks tea) *Next Chapter(0 stars) Chapter 4 *Investigate Epicenter(Prerequiste:Available after unlocking Chapter 4;Clues:Pile of Supplies) *Examine Pile of Supplies(Result:Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll(Result:Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints(Result:Fingerprints identfied) *Ask Callan about the scroll(Prerequisite:Fingerprints identified;Trait:Callan knows mechanics,drinks tea and wears Tike) *Investigate Clearing(All tasks done;Clues:Pebbles) *Examine Pebbles(Clues:Red Paint) *Analyze Paint(12:00:00;Trait:Killer wears a scarf) *Arrest Killer(1 star) *Proceed to Rockbottom 8(No stars) Rockbottom 8 *Investigate Epicenter(Available after unlocking Rockbottom 8;Clues:Box of Supplies,Locked Device) *Ask Patricia about SOMBRA's plans(Available after unlocking Rockbottom 8;Reward:Burger) *Investigate Slums(Prerequisite:Talk to Patricia;Clues:Torn Blueprints) *Examine Box of Supplies(Result:Plushy) *Examine Plushy(Result:Hair) *Analyze Hair(4:00:00) *Evacuate the remaining citizens(Prerequisite:Hair analyzed;Clues:Festive Face Paint) *Examine Locked Device(Result:Mini Drill) *Analyze Mini Drill(6:00:00) *Investigate Deepwoods(Prerequisite:Mini Drill analyzed;Clues:Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces(Result:Antenna) *Analyze Antenna(4:00:00) *Arrest Callan(Prerequisite:Antenna analyzed;Reward:100 000 Coins) *Arrest Donathan(Prerequisite:Antenna analyzed;Reward:Diamond Encrested Suit) *Examine Torn Blueprints(Device Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints(5:00:00) *Ask Molly to accompany the CCPD(All tasks done;Reward:Burger) *Next Case (No stars)